His Personal Favorite, Shintarō
by Riot-Artist
Summary: Shintarō Midorima became the personal butler to his Lord, Kazunari Takao, after he was taken in from the streets. Now, on Kazunari's birthday, an interesting development arises. Follow their story! [Inspired by Black Butler, especially after I found out Sebastian and Shintarō's (Japanese) voice actors are the same] Lord Takao x Butler Midorima. Rating may change.
1. The Lord and his Butler

The day had started off so well, Shintarō wasn't sure how to feel about the turn of events. He had woken up approximately at 5 a.m., taken a brisk, cold shower to wake up quicker, then had dressed. His fingers moved like clockwork as he buttoned, tugged, pulled, and zipped the various clothing items onto his body, securing them neatly. A long, but very familiar walk to the kitchen at 5:15 and several greetings to the other maids and butlers as he passed them officially started his work day.

He never noticed the many stares he received from women and men, but it was no surprise that they openly ogled the head butler. Standing tall at 6'4", but was seemingly taller with the way he held himself, Shintarō had green hair that was slicked back neatly, a small strand falling down the left side of his forehead and beautifully clear green eyes behind black glasses. Incredibly broad shoulders were covered in a fancy, black silk suit coat and long legs were hidden by wrinkle-free, deep black trousers. As he walked, with his hands held behind his back and chin held high, his broad shoulders and muscled chest were heavily emphasized. Despite all of that, the man had an IQ of over 140: an absolute genius. It was no wonder how he won the hearts of men and women alike.

Shintarō stood in the kitchen, preparing his Lord's breakfast. This morning's breakfast consisted of 3 ounces grilled salmon, steamed white rice, traditionally prepared miso soup, and rolled omelets. He prepared the omelets and miso soup first, making each of the two dishes by hand. As he did, maids scurried around the kitchen, cleaning cooking stations that Shintarō would either not use that morning, or soon would. The head butler ignored many of the maid's red-faced greetings, letting a cool yet indifferent 'Good Morning' roll of his tongue with practiced ease. After the two dishes were finished, he pulled out his pocket watch and clicked it open: "5:31". A frown grazed his lips. _"Not fast enough, I must wake up earlier next time."_ he thought.

While he went to the fridge to find a small, breakfast-sized salmon, his gaze flittered around the room. "Mori." he called. Said Mori walked calmly to the head butler.

"Yes, Midorima?" The small - actually average-sized man, yet small to Shintarō - butler held his hands clasped behind his back, much like he himself had done on his way to the kitchen.

"Can you prepare the rice dish for our Lord? I am unfortunately two minutes behind schedule."

A deep bow, "Certainly, Midorima." Then he was gone, a packet of traditional white rice sitting in his gloved hands.

Shintarō proceeded to the grill, grasping two large knives: one for skinning, and one for cutting. The butler took the cutting knife, gently cutting the tail and head off of the fish. Switching his knives out, he placed his right hand on the fish's side and removed the skin with his left, exposing the pinkish-orange flesh underneath. White, thin veins could be seen amongst the flesh, which entertained the green-haired male's eye for a slight second before using the knife to lift the fish and set it on the scale, letting the piece be weighed. "3 ounces…exactly." he murmured under his breath. Once again, he used the knife to lift the salmon and place it on the grill. Small sizzles reached the butler's ears from the fish's skin being grilled, as well as the gentle sounds of silverware and china clinking together as the Lord's food was dished and arranged just as he liked it.

As the salmon finished cooking, the butler dished the very last breakfast item and walked over to the grand china cabinet. In the center, on the third shelf set the most expensive tea set in the mansion, and was reserved only for the Lord's use: Capo Di Monte, a nineteenth century tea set. Each tea pot, cup, and plate was decorated with old Italian art, hand-painted by an old, famous artist. Lord only trusted Shintarō with cleaning and handling the ancient tea set, since it was one of a kind.

After placing each of the breakfast plates on the cart, arranged with perfect spacing and placement, so aromas from one dish did not effect the scent of another, the butler picked up a small golden container, which contained Tieguanyin, the most expensive tea in the world. Placing a tea cup with a silver strainer inside of it on the cart, the golden box, and a tea pot filled with hot water, Shintarō was almost ready to go and wake the Lord. Before he could go, he checked the time once again. "5:58."

Now ready, the head butler rolled the cart to his Lord's room, knocking on the door softly three times. "My Lord?" No sound reached his ears, and he sighed, opening the double doors with a soft swish as the bottoms of the mahogany doors swept across the pure white carpet. Shintarō pushed the cart through the doors and parked it beside the immensely large king bed, and the green-haired man noticed that his Lord was absolutely lost in the softest blankets and fluffiest pillows, yet he could see strands of black hair peeking out from under the large comforters.

"My Lord?" Again, no answer. A sigh escaped the large man's lips, before he walked to the large french doors, pulling the curtains apart and letting the early morning sun penetrate the room. Finally, a groan came from the clouds which had captured his Master.

"Hey…" A thick, sleep-ridden voice reached the butler's ears, causing Shintarō to smirk. He turned to face the half-asleep man, placing his right hand over his heart and bowing. "Good Morning, my Lord. I trust you slept well?"

"Shintarō…" The name was drawn out, and it sounded oh so sinful coming from his Lord's lips, deep and trodden heavy baritone notes. The butler knew his Lord only showed off his power and status when he openly flirted with him, yet he drowned in the attention. Might as well take advantage of the benefits of being his Master's personal butler, no?

"Lord Takao. Would you like your-"

"Shintarō!" His Lord cut off the butler's sentence, and the tone he used made the large man stand up straight once again. "How many times have I told you to call me by my given name?" The voice was sharp, yet childlike. A tiny, cute pout rested on the man's lip, which made his butler smile ever so slightly.

"I apologize, Lord Kazunari." Shintarō was always slightly uncomfortable with using his Lord's first name, since he did not feel as if the familiarity was appropriate in their relationship.

A sigh came from the young Lord, and a smile touched his lips. "Close enough. Someday, I'll make you drop the 'Lord' title as well." His silver-blue eyes gleamed mischievously, while his hand was pressed down against his thigh as he sat indian-style on his bed. Shintarō was openly able to see his Master's chest: it was slightly defined by muscle, but not overly-so. It looked as if he worked out every so often - which the butler knew he did, and it very much suited his smaller stature. Luckily, his Lord had the decency to keep a white sheet around his hips, so he was not showing too much to his employee.

"Would you like your breakfast, Lord Kazunari?" His hand was once again over his heart, eyes on his Master, upper body bent slightly in a formal bow.

"Yes, thank you. Please set it on my desk, Shintarō."

Said man bowed even deeper before going to the cart, wheeling it over to large wooden desk. First, he placed the salmon closest to where his Lord would sit. Beside that plate to the left was the rice, and to the right was the soup. Above the salmon dish was where the omelets sat, and finally, beside that plate is where Shintarō set the tea cup, and placed a spoonful of Tieguanyin leaves in the strainer. After setting the hot tea pot onto the desk, the large man walked over to his Lord, and offered his hand. "Let me help you dress, my Lord."

A smile graced the man's lips as he took his butler's hand, standing up as the sheet fell off of him onto the floor. Kazunari watched as Shintarō's face became red for a brief second, and then noticed that his stride was more tense than usual as he walked to the large closet, taking out the silvery-blue suit he usually wore. The young Lord enjoyed seeing his personal butler become flustered during this part of the morning. It didn't matter how many times the green-head helped him dress, he always did it with a blush on his cheeks. It was absolutely adorable.

Shintarō approached his young Lord, setting the suit on his bed. "Excuse me, Sir." He bowed deeply, speaking with his head still down. "I will step out while you dress." As he stepped out of the room, Kazunari pulled his pants up his legs and over his hips, fastening them. He had gotten used to the soft, expensive silks and fabrics he dressed in that their value didn't even faze him. But, one thing always crossed his mind when he touched his clothes: the memory of when Kazunari first hired Shintarō.

 _"Takao. He's in here." The large, incredibly tall Judge nodded at the young Lord. With black hair and an intimidating face, his personality was a huge contrast: responsible, caring, and motivated. The man was well above six feet tall, and had incredible presence. Kazunari followed the man to an old board-meeting room. In the center sat a large, wooden oval table that had been surrounded by many uncomfortable looking chairs. In one, at the very opposite end of the table from where Kazunari stood, sat a large, disheveled man._

 _The first thing the Lord took in were the man's eyes: unfocused, red, and beautiful. He had been blessed with the finest emeralds as his irises, which shined and expressed so much emotion. He next noticed the man's hair, as green as his eyes, which hung in his face and ended just above his eyes. Dirt and oil dirtied his hair, while blood matted several sections of that soft-looking hair. Despite looking tough and proud, there was a hint of fear buried deep in his eyes._

 _"Judge Ōtsubo. Who is this man and what is the meaning of his current state?" The tone of his voice contrasted heavily with his body language - while his voice was soft, the clenched fists at his sides and the fire in his eyes told the Judge that he was absolutely pissed. At what? The man wasn't sure._

 _"Shintarō Midorima. He has been living on the streets for quite some time. His parents and sister were murdered when he was 16, and has been on the streets for almost 2 years." Ōtsubo adjusted his suit jacket. "Even though he is an adult, I decided from careful observation that this boy needs great help."_

 _"No, I don't!" The stranger - Midorima, if he remembered correctly - finally spoke up. His voice was deep, rough, and cold; Kazunari was in love with the sound. "I'm perfectly fine on my own, I always have been!" The hurt in the man's eyes was even more evident as his body lurched forward, as if challenging the two with his body language, but soon his entire chest met the table and large hands grasped those green locks. A strangled sound came from his throat, and his entire body tensed._

 _"What's happening?" Kazunari's voice was panicked, unsure where he should be standing - where he was currently or at the poor man's side._

 _"Midorima here has sustained a head injury from a street fight. Nothing life-threatening and he won't have permanent damage, but sudden movements make his head spin." The large Judge walked over to the man, and placed a hand on the large shoulder. It didn't remain there very long though, as Midorima slapped it off. "Don't touch me." The voice was strangled, feral, and Kazunari couldn't believe it came from someone of his same age._

 _"I accept your proposal, Ōtsubo."_

 _Kazunari couldn't stand to see this man like this: desperate, hurting, and alone. His heart ached, and the young Lord couldn't deny how captivated he was by this stranger. He absolutely desired to take this orphan under his wing, nurture and help him, since he had felt the same pain. Kazunari had never questioned his sexuality, and didn't take that into consideration as he walked to the green-head before him._

 _He stopped just beside the man, who looked up at him. His genuine smile graced his lips as the Lord extended his hand, bowing to this stranger. Ōtsubo, who had not thought the Lord would actually accept his proposal, was completely stunned by the sight before him. "Come work for me, as my personal butler. I will give you clothes, food, shelter. Please, accept my hand."_

 _Green, burning eyes seared holes into the Lord's hand. Anger, denial, and confusion flashed over the man's face in a beautiful symphony, which Kazunari enjoyed watching. Not that he was a sadist or anything, but he enjoyed seeing the different emotions that this man had to offer. And he wanted to see more._

 _"…" Instead of answering, the stranger took the Lord's hand. He stood, and the green-head was a whole half of a foot taller than the Lord._ "Jeez, he's even taller than I thought…" _the thought crossed Kazunari's mind, and a smile split his face._

 _"Let's go, I have clothes that should fit you. We can clean you up at my place."_

 _The duo left, and the Lord let the orphan change in the courtroom's bathroom. As the giant emerged, Kazunari's breath was taken away. He looked amazing, absolutely regal in the expensive, soft silks that caressed his body._

 _"Is this…silk?" The voice was a lot more passive, but deep all the same._

 _A nod and a smile were his immediate answers. "The best money can buy."_

 _"It feels good…" the taller man mumbled. A blush dusted the man's cheeks as he looked at a spot above the Lord's left shoulder, hiding his happiness. "…or something."_

 _"I'm glad you like it."_

 _Despite the green-head's following argument that the Lord misunderstood, Kazunari could never forget the look on his face when he was given clean, nice clothes. And since that day, he wanted to see that face once again._

"…my Lord?" Shintarō's voice cut through the thick haze Kazunari was in, and the Lord gave an apologetic smile in return.

"I'm sorry, Shinatrō." Kazunari noticed that his shirt was on and buttoned, his tie was fastened neatly, and his suit coat was sitting on the bed beside him. "I have finished dressing you. Are you ready for your breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you Shintarō." He followed his personal butler to the desk, and watched as Shinatrō poured him some tea. The aroma immediately resonated with him, "Tieguanyin?" His silver-blue eyes took in the sight of the leaves, and the golden liquid that seeped from them. The sound that met his ears was a pitch-perfect ringing sound, the kind that people only heard once in a lifetime, and made one's heart clench. "Why the fancy tea? Not that I mind, but it is quite expensive for tea."

A small smile graced the butler's lips. "It's your birthday, Lord Kazunari."

"Ah, yes." The Lord lifted his tea cup, and before taking a sip, he spoke, "To my 21st."

"May the stars smile upon you, Lord Kazunari." Shintarō's voice was soft and pleasing, and he almost looked happy. Happy for his Lord? The thought itself made the Lord's insides stir a bit, and made the butler himself blush a tiny bit.

"Thank you, Shintarō." He set his cup down, the chestnut flavor lingering in his mouth. "Any thoughts on my fate, my Butler?" Kazunari smiled, but his eyes were more teasing, as he already knew the answer to his question.

"You know, my Lord." The green-head adjusted his glasses, a smirk playing with his lips. "Man proposes, God disposes."

The Lord eyed his favorite Butler, starting to eat his meal. He had a feeling this year of his life would be one to remember.


	2. The Lord and his Companions

"So, 21 today Kazunari?" The blonde-haired aristocrat smiled, sitting across from Kazunari in the formal study on the main floor. Ryōta Kise, the man in front of him, was a few years older and a few notches lower in wealth. The blonde was single, as far as Kazunari still knew. The aristocrat loved to talk, and do nothing but that. Talk about himself, about his status and business deals, and his relationship status - which rarely changed. Although the man had many female suitors, all of which he felt were of healthy status and appearance, he denied each one a relationship of any kind. Kazunari understood how the man felt, half-hearted relationships were pointless.

Currently, Ryōta was visiting Kazunari to wish him the best on his birthday and the year following. The two men had a long history, being friends since their childhood. Although the senior could be very composed - immensely so during business deals, the man had a very energetic and upbeat side to him. When he let his guard down or had too much to drink, that side of him emerged. Especially, Kazunari noticed, when a certain dark-skinned male was around.

Daiki Aomine, another aristocrat of similar status to Ryōta. Kazunari hadn't known Daiki that long, but he could tell Ryōta fancied the larger man. And why not? Dark skin, gorgeous hair that matched his deep, sapphire eyes - which always had a predatory gleam to them. He was a little shorter than Shintarō, but although the aristocrat was a good piece of eye-candy, the lazy and bored personality ruined it for the young Lord. Besides, no one could match up to his favorite butler.

As Kazunari entertained both of the socialites, Shintarō occasionally would come in and out of the room to refill tea cups or switch out the small plates of appetizers. Usually Ryōta and Daiki were the last to arrive when the friends gathered, but now his other companions were the late ones:

First, there was Taiga Kagami. The man was all fire and fight, but as a famous war-man, his personality definitely suited. The red-and-blackhead was a General of the Army, also known as a Five-Star General. He reigned supreme above the rest, and was the youngest (25 years old) to ever be appointed that position in history. Standing at 6'3", only half an inch shorter than Daiki but a full inch taller than Ryōta, he had a commanding aura in the Army and on the streets. Kazunari had great respect for the man, and although he and Daiki always were competing about _something,_ the General was usually subdued by his companion.

Next, was Tetsuya Kuroko, Taiga's right hand man. He was a Four-Star General, the ranking just below Taiga's. He was very short compared to the rest of his companions, standing at 5'6". Many people thought he was small and fragile, especially with his light blue hair and usually emotionless eyes, but he was quite the opposite. Through and through, the 24 year old was a man, and was able to carry out any orders for the good of his people. Never would he take an order he knew would be foul play, relentless to be fair and tactful in his position of authority. Occasionally, he had to smack some sense into Taiga when he got hot-blooded, but slowly Taiga was learning.

Seijūrō Akashi was another of Kazunari's companions, and had the most imposing role of all: a Prince. His father was of poor health, and Seijūrō was soon to be crowned King. The man had red hair, which was recently cut short, and red eyes. As Tetsuya observed the last time all of them had met, though, his left eye was slowly turning yellow. After that meeting, Shintarō pointed out that his eye started changing color when the King had become bedridden with illness, yet the young Lord chose to ignore what that meant. He was taller than Tetsuya, but only by two inches. Whenever he agreed to meet, he always had his bodyguard with him: Atsushi Murasakibara.

Atsushi Murasakibara was a giant, even taller than Shintarō. The man stood at 6'10", with lavender hair that was pulled back, and bright purple irises. He had a scary face when upset, but usually looked bored and passive. The man was the same age as Seijūrō, 22, but seemed younger despite his height. The man loved sweet things like a child, refused any alcohol that was present in their meetings, since it was 'too bitter and gross'. Yet, despite that, he was the person Seijūrō trusted with his life. When Atsushi became serious, he was an absolute monster. He wasn't as built as Taiga, Daiki, or Shintarō, but with his height he didn't necessarily need the strength.

"Shintarō." Kazunari called to his butler, watching as the man walked inside and bowed. "My Lord?"

"Will you please get the Da Hong Pao tea from the cabinet?" Kazunari looked at Ryōta, Daiki, and the recently arrived Army duo. "I believe the aroma will suit Seijūrō's tastes, don't you?"

A resounding chorus of agreement was the Lord's answer, and Shintarō bowed once again, hand over his heart. "Yes, my Lord."

After the butler had left, Ryōta turned to Kazunari. "So, has Satsuki contacted you yet?" The socialite was referring to a wealthy, young Lady that was currently single. Everyone thought that she would marry Daiki, as they were always so close, but she had declared one day that Lord Kazunari was the one she desired. Although Kazunari hated the idea, and was intending to decline, she had not made efforts to contact him yet.

"No, she has not." A sigh escaped the man's lips, a troubled look casting over his eyes.

"What's troubling you, Kazunari?" Daiki asked, a bit of concern in his voice. He was protective of Satsuki, since he considered her a sister.

"It's just," he eyed the door, making sure Shintarō was not around. "Shintarō advised I accept her proposal, when it comes. Even after I confessed that I wished to decline."

"What did Midorima say?" Tetsuya asked, hands folded neatly in his lap. The man appeared mildly interested, but any since of emotion from Tetsuya meant he was so excited he could not contain it. It touched the Lord to know his friend was so curious regarding his endeavors.

 _"Huh?!" The young Lord was taken aback by what his butler just told him. "What did you say, Shintarō?"_

 _The butler looked upset, yet covered his discomfort with a professional, calm face. "Well, Lady Momoi is a wonderful woman. Regal, with beautiful hair and a body that-" here he cleared his throat, quite embarrassed about what he was going to say, "-is good for bearing children. Since you're an orphan, and there is no other heir to your name, eventually, you will have to take a wife and bear a child."_

 _If anyone else besides the greenhead could see it, the look on Kazunari's face would have been priceless. Wide, unbelieving eyes and a slack jaw. But, to Shintarō, the look broke his heart. He hated to say the truth like that, especially when he didn't even want it to be true. Yet, the butler knew that his Lord needed a bride, and needed an heir._

 _"Are you kidding me, Shintarō?!" His tone was sharp, but the man knew it was to cover up the hurt he felt. "That's not what I want to hear!"_

 _"I don't care, my Lord." He locked eyes with his Master, and covered any hurt he himself may have felt. It was his job, sometimes painfully so, to tell his Lord what he needed to hear. "You need an heir, my Lord. Someone to carry on your family's name and your legacy. Lady Momoi is more than enough to give you that. Plus, her wealth and family's business would greatly benefit your own status."_

 _At this point, Kazunari honestly couldn't care less about his status. He knew it was immature of him, he knew he needed an heir and should take a bride, and he knew Satsuki was a good choice - yet, Kazunari couldn't be bothered to care._

 _Satsuki Momoi was a gorgeous young woman: standing at 5'3", with long, elegant pink hair. She had eyes to match, which were framed with long, pretty eyelashes. She had a large bust and voluptuous hips, which made most men drop to their knees for her, but it didn't effect the Lord that much. While Shintarō kept the man's interest, he knew the butler would never be able to love him romantically. As was the curse of being his dear favorite's savior: he would always be a hero, never an equal._

"Well, he is right." Taiga commented after the Lord had finished his explanation. "You do need an heir, Takao. And Momoi is a good choice."

"You have time, Kazunari." Ryōta spoke up, legs crossed elegantly and hands folded in his lap. His world-class smile was plastered on his face, and the young Lord noticed that Daiki had a hard time taking his eyes off of the blonde. "She hasn't offered anything yet. So, as of right now, don't worry."

Just as Ryōta finished his sentence, a soft knock could be heard at the door, and a muffled "My Lord?" could be heard from the hallway.

"Enter." The door opened and Shintarō could be seen. Behind him were the two people the group had been waiting on. "Ah," Kazunari stood up, a smile on his lips. " Welcome: Seijūrō, Atsushi."

The prince walked into the room, his left eye half yellow and half red, dressed in the finest garments. Atsushi had his hair pulled back, as per usual, and was dressed in a nice, black suit. Seijūrō sat down, while Atsushi took his place to his Prince's his right-hand side.

"My Lord?" Shintarō repeated, still standing by the door. "You have been requested at the parlor."

Kazunari walked towards his butler, hands clasped behind his back. "By whom, if I may ask?"

The butler looked uneasy, then said: "Lady Momoi, my Lord."

 **I'm sorry that this is shorter but I thought it was a good place to stop! Let me know what you think so far, if you want to :)**


	3. The Lord and his Potential Bride

**Hopefully this chapter will be longer to make up for yesterday's shorty.**

Lord Kazunari sat in the parlor, right leg crossed over the left at the knee, his hands resting casually on the arms of his chair. Some tension was relieved as he slowly ran his fingers over the soft velvet. He remembered when he first picked out this chair, a few months after Shintarō had joined him at the manor. The man was still getting used to the duties that arose while being a butler, and he was just starting to figure out a morning schedule that worked for everyone. Yet, from the start Kazunari noticed that the greenhead had an impeccable eye for detail - and not for the first time he wondered what kind of life his butler had before the tragedy?

Pulling himself from his reverie, Kazunari focused his eyes on the young Lady in front of him: Satsuki Momoi. She was dressed head to toe in a red dress that he felt was much more suited for a evening during the weekend rather than noonday in the middle of the week. The dress was strapless, her breasts were practically hanging out, and the slit up her dress exposed the entirety of her right leg. There was a matching hand fan in her left hand, and every so often she would fan it in front of her neck, as if it was ninety degrees in the room instead of seventy-two. Her neck was adorned in a large, chunky necklace made of rubies, and Kazunari noticed she had matching earrings on as well. Her long, pink hair was up and styled into a stylish mess of curls, and a red hair piece was nestled amongst those curls, barely visible.

"Thank you, Midorima. You may leave." The tone of Satsuki's voice was cold, dismissive, and rude. Kazunari was about to speak up when Shintarō beat him to it, deeply bowing towards their seats.

"Yes, my Lady." He exited the room, softly closing the door behind him. Kazunari couldn't believe his butler took that tone with a grain of salt; at the same time, the young Lord could. He had trained his butler to be proper and kind, which did not take much refining. The man was already proper, if he wasn't pissed off and vulnerable.

If only Judge Ōtsubo could see him now. Heh.

"I don't very much appreciate you taking that tone with _my_ employee, Lady Momoi." If Satsuki's voice was cold before, Kazunari's was an ice age at this point. Generally, he was an easy-going guy, which made making business deals fairly easy for him, especially when you tacked on his charm and good looks. But if someone messed with any of his employees, _especially_ Shintarō, they were just asking for his dark side to show itself. "This is not your manor, you are a mere guest, _if that._ Treat my employees with respect."

"He did not seem to mind, Kazunari." A pout formed on her lips, and the Lord found himself having to suppress an eye-roll and internally groaning.

"It's Lord Takao to you, Lady Momoi."

"Aw, that's not fair. I thought you were the personal type, considering how you address Aomine." Her words had quite an unpleasant bite to them, adding fuel to the fire. He couldn't stand the look on her face: daunting and teasing, not in a good way.

 _"Daiki_ is a dear friend of mine, and has requested I call him as such. Don't be sour that he wishes you call him _Ao-mi-ne."_ A smirk rested on his lips, eyes twinkling. Kazunari didn't like Satsuki, and decided he wouldn't take her as a bride, but he found amusement in annoying this pink haired brat.

"He - Listen! You don't understand!" And the calm exterior Satsuki tried so hard to keep cracked, showing her angry side. Her hands were clenched at the end of the chair's arms, knuckles white. The hand fan was now on the ground, half open and forgotten. There was a fire in her eyes, which delighted Kazunari very much. It was almost as if there was a pissed off chihuahua in front of him - _"Cute. Pathetically cute."_

"I don't? Please, care to elaborate?" the young Lord spoke, and his words had a sing-song tone to them, further egging on the pinkhead.

"You don't understand what it's like to love a man who's in love with _another man!"_ she gritted out, her jaw clenched as she was half-in half-out of her seat.

Kazunari raised an eyebrow, even more curious than he was before. He had not suspected such a harsh reaction from the girl, and felt sort of bad for poking at a sore spot - sort of. Yet, before he could comment, Satsuki seemed to calm herself. The cushion gave as she sat back, fixing her dress and placing her hands in her lap. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, her face relaxing as she quieted herself. "I'm sorry, this is not what I came here to talk to you about."

A small nod was her response, and Kazunari found himself becoming bored once again. A sigh escaped his lips, but he tried to keep himself composed. Sometimes he wished that he was not head of the family, that he could let his father take over and goof around with the butlers and maids or just play around in his room.

Even though he was only 21, he still had a very active childish side. Slowly he was becoming better and better at being professional and business-like, yet he knew that his dad was the one most companies and business partners would prefer to negotiate with. Kazunari had created a bad reputation for himself as a child, and was now paying the price for it. Most partners had wanted to pull away from their contracts, yet realized it was not in their best interest. The Takao Corporation specialized in hotel and restaurant services, regarding management, mostly. Kazunari had gone into some hotels and restaurants to help with redecorations or issues in staff and management, but was rarely ever asked to show up in person. A lot of his partners were foreign, and he had enjoyed conversing with them for the experience.

"Then, what did you come here for? If you don't mind me asking."

She smiled, acting as if her recent outburst never happened. _"Oh boy, she's a handful. In love with Daiki while he fancies Ry_ _ō_ _ta? That's rough. Maybe her love isn't returned because she seems to overreact a lot."_

"Well," she cleared her throat, adjusting the skirt of her dress. Instead of talking, she handed the Lord a letter.

•

"So, you're Shintarō, huh?" The butler kept his face neutral as Ryōta shamelessly invaded his personal space. "I've heard _so much_ about you! Yet all this time I've never gotten to talk to you one on one like this. Kazu's so protective like that."

"'Kazu'?" Taiga questioned, arms crossed against his chest, which was covered by his uniform.

"Yes, Kazu! It's my nickname for Kazunari. Isn't it adorable?" The blonde was very excited, and gave off a very happy-go-lucky aura. Shintarō didn't necessarily mind the man's attitude, but he wished the man would take a step or so back.

"Ryōta." Seijūrō sent a warning to the aristocrat, who tensed for a second before backing up slightly.

"Sorry, sorry! I get excited sometimes." Ryōta laughed nervously, sparing glances towards Seijūrō. Obviously, the soon to be King made everyone in the room nervous, except for Shintarō and Atsushi. _"He has quite a presence if he makes both a Four Star and a Five Star General be on edge."_ the butler noted, his interest in the man growing immensely with that one observation.

"Aomine." Tetsuya called, his eyes directed at the dark-skinned male, who was currently trying to coax Ryōta into sitting down again. "What do you think Momoi wants with Takao?"

"Hn, I'm not exactly sure." The eldest male admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "It could be a number of things. Most likely a business deal, since her family is the second largest restaurant-affiliated company in the country - Kazunari's company being the absolute largest. Her father has been getting on her case recently about contacting him." He rubbed his chin, leaning back in his seat. "She also could be asking for advice on something. Possibly on management…" Another thoughtful pause. "But, honestly, that's not very likely. As far as I know, Momoi wants to marry and not have to deal with her father's company at all."

"So, she's making a business deal?" Atsushi asked, still standing at Seijūrō's right.

"…Of some sort, I would guess." Shintarō spoke up, and from the look on his face, he must have not realized he had actually spoken. "M-My apologizes, Gentlemen. I did not mean to speak out of turn like that."

"Do you know something, Midorima?" Tetsuya asked, tipped off by his choice of wording.

"Lady Momoi…" the man sighed, obviously distressed by the information, and busied himself by continuing to poor tea. "Lady Momoi came to talk to Lord Takao about a marriage deal."

"Ah, did she?" Daiki drawled, mildly interested. "I wonder what the catalyst was."

"We all know it's not because she actually loves Kazunari, since she barely knows him. I believe it's a business deal of sorts: merge the two top companies in the restaurant business, get an heir out of it so Kazunari doesn't have to worry about it anymore." Seijūrō stated, sipping at his tea. "Everyone who's known the Takao family, or even worked with their company knows that Kazunari has been pressured about having an heir already. It was heavily spurred on by his parent's death. I feel bad for the man, honestly. Especially since it's Momoi we're discussing." Red eyes turned towards Daiki, "Pardons, Daiki. But we all know it's true."

"There's a reason that even though I've known her so long I keep her as unfamiliar as possible." The socialite sighed, looking bothered. Ryōta looked uneasy, as if he wanted to soothe the man.

"Why is it that no one wants to be close to her?" Atsushi asked, more so for Shintarō sake then his own; he knew the man wanted to know, but would never ask himself.

"Ah." Seijūrō set his tea cup down, closing his eyes. "Momoi has a…reputation, amongst socialites and wealthy parties. She has a tendency to get attached quickly, and usually they put up with her quirks. A lot of men could just he happy with her figure, not caring much for her personality. Yet, when those men tried to leave her for a more…complete - for lack of a better word - woman, she would, well, snap."

"Snap?" Taiga asked, his head tilted slightly in interest.

"Yes, she would find a way to ruin their life. Either by trashing their reputation, or by ruining their companies. It didn't matter, she usually found something to ruin for them."

Shintarō got a bad feeling about this, especially since he knew Lord Kazunari did not want to marry her. And although his opinions did not matter much, being a butler, but…he simply couldn't let his Master ruin his career by simply rejecting a woman.

"Momoi is a woman good at gathering information, especially of the scandalous nature. She's exposed affairs, tampered information, rotten business deals, and the like. Most men try not to get involved with her, if they can." Daiki commented, his cheek resting against the open palm of his hand.

The butler had heard enough about the woman, and he was far too concerned about his Master to stay in the room any longer. His hands grabbed the cart's handle firmly, pushing a few strands of his hair - that had fallen into his face - back. The light from the large windows shone against his glasses, creating a glare that hid his eyes. If anyone could see the look in his eyes, they would most likely shrink away in fear.

Those beautiful eyes were gleaming in anger; murder was nestled amongst the green of his irises. He felt the overwhelming need to go to his Master and warn him, separate him from that small excuse for a woman and tell him what he was getting himself into. And as the greenhead walked down the halls, leaving the guests to the study, he reigned in his angry beast that wished to act out. _"Kazunari needs a bride. She's a good candidate, despite her quirks. She can bear him an heir, and that's what he needs the most. Someone to take over when he retires, someone who can lift his spirits when he's sad, hug him when he needs one, and warm his heart. Even if Momoi herself can't do that, maybe a child could."_ Shintarō reassured himself, slowing his angry pace.

He longed to return to that parlor, his gloved fingers even twitched at the thought, but he also knew he shouldn't interrupt his Master's business. Shintarō wasn't fit to be with the Lord, even as a butler. Their difference in social status was far too great, first of all. But, the most obvious problem was that they were both _men._ Even if it was accepted, it was still frowned upon in higher societies. The old rich bastards were too caught up in the old, traditional ways that no one would accept their relationship. Besides, why would his Lord have feelings for him in the first place? He had his pick of women, and Shintarō had to constantly reject potential suitors almost every day.

The man sighed as he entered the kitchen, and gave instructions to a few of the maids on how to prepare the evening meal.

•

 _Kazunari Takao,_

 _If you are reading this, then my darling daughter is in your company at the moment. Whether or not this is the beginning or the end of that conversation, I believe this letter is the most important part of this discussion._

 _I know that you have declared you do not wish to take a bride yet, but on a business stand-point, I believe that now is the best time to wed. Without anyone else to guide you, you as a business man will need to appear as if you have no problem with long-term commitment. Many of the men you work with, as you know, are traditional and skeptical men who need proof and a good feeling to accept partnerships._

 _My darling Satsuki - although she may have a reputation - is an excellent fit to be the woman at your side. She is wealthy, proper, and beautiful. Not only that, but she is the heir to the Momoi Inc., the second largest company to work in the restaurant business, after yours. If you were to take my Satsuki as a bride, the two companies could merge and completely dominate the restaurant business. Completely unrivaled._

 _Your father and mother had been avidly trying to get a partnership out of us for years, yet we held back and waited for the perfect opportunity. THIS is the perfect opportunity, Takao. This is what your parents would have wanted._

 _Please take all of this into consideration as you consider my daughter for marriage._

 _Regards,_

 _Momoi_

 _CEO of Momoi Inc._

After finishing the letter, Kazunari sighed. He could tell Momoi's father was playing at the sensitive subject of his parents' death to get him to accept. Even if it should bother him, it didn't. He knew that it was what his parents' wanted, yet never got.

The only thing that bothered the Lord was Shintarō's persistence to accept the proposal. _"Why? Why is he so persistent?"_ he asked himself, a frown on his face.

•

"I can see why Kazu has a thing for Midorima! I mean, that man is _gorgeous!"_ Ryōta was fawning over the butler, incredibly taken by the young man's looks. The blonde could see why Kazunari was refusing to take a bride. If Ryōta had someone like _him_ constantly making him breakfast, helping him dress, and just be at his side every day…he'd go _nuts._

"He is quite good looking." Seijūrō commented, still nursing his tea cup. "He seems intelligent, very observant." The redhead had a thoughtful face on, looking down at his tea. Atsushi had a frown on his face, as if he could sense that something was weighing on his boss' mind. "I'm concerned, though."

"About?" Taiga asked, having barely touched his own tea.

"Midorima may be ruining Kazunari's chances in business…just by capturing the Lord's affections." The Prince shrugged, lifting his eyes to meet Taiga's. "But I also don't know the circumstances surrounding that man, either. It could be quite the opposite."

"I think Midorima is good for Takao." Tetsuya added, his hands in his lap. "Without him, I feel as though Takao would be a lot more…ah, how should I put this?" The general paused, fishing for the right word. "A lot more cynical."

"How so?" Seijūrō questioned, genuinely curious as to what Tetsuya meant.

"Takao is a smart man, with a lot of power. And without his parents around to keep him under any sort of rein, Takao would let his power get to him. Midorima keeps him under control, and guides him in the right direction." The blue-eyed man glanced at Seijūrō. "Although they both may harbor feelings for the other, I don't believe Midorima will act on them."

"Well, whether or not Midorima acts on his feelings, we have Momoi to worry about right now. She's currently the one in a room with him, most likely discussing marriage." Daiki said, still appearing bored. "We'll worry about any harbored feelings that the butler may have if Takao comes out of that room a single man."

The group quieted as Kazunari walked back in, tucking a letter into his jacket. Silently, he walked to his chair, his face expressionless. Every one of his guests was on edge, nervous to hear what he had to say about Momoi. A few of them shared a bad feeling from Kazunari's quiet state, but refused to speak up.

As soon as the man sat, he raised his eyes and looked at each of his friends, and spoke, "I'm getting married."


	4. The Lord and his Decision

Dinner that night wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world. Eight people, seven male and one female, sat at a long, oval dinning table. The wooden piece was covered in a crisp, white tablecloth that fluttered off of the sides and teased the hardwood floor. There was a magnificent center piece, which was in the shape of an old candelabra, or a barren tree, depending how you looked at it. Teardrop-shaped crystals hung from the outstretching branches, and were illuminated by small tea light candles around the bottom of the piece. It was absolutely beautiful, and definitely showcased Lord Kazunari's wealth.

Seated at the head of the table was, no surprise, Kazunari. He was dressed to the nines in a black Brioni Vanquish II, with his hair pushed back. Clipped to the ends of his shirt collar was a white-gold chain, that had a large blue diamond pendant attached to it. The blues of the gem brought out the blue hues in his eyes, making them shine. He had on no tie, since it would clash with the gemstone. Beside him, seated on the right side of the table was his supposed "guest of honor", Satsuki Momoi, still dressed in her revealing red dress. Her hand was resting on the Lord's arm, and her breasts were practically spilling over the table as she giggled at any and every word that spilled from the man's lips.

Seated next to Satsuki was Daiki, looking quite uncomfortable with the situation. Well, whether he was uncomfortable or annoyed, it was hard to tell. He constantly held a wineglass in his right hand, but only occasionally took a sip from it. From the frown lines on his face, he seemed to be deep in thought. Across from him, Ryōta was trying to make conversation with Taiga, but anyone who really knew the blonde could tell he was forcing himself to be energetic. Nestled in his amber eyes was a nervousness that must have originated from the happy couple at the end of the table, or possibly from the vibe Daiki was giving off.

Tetsuya was sitting quietly across from Taiga, sipping at his water calmly. Despite his cool exterior, Tetsuya was uneasy from the atmosphere of the dining hall, especially since only two of the eight people were talking. The bluehead hated seeing his superior and friends anxious like this - well, he could hardly call Taiga's mood _anxious._ It was more unease, rather than anxiety. Even though they were highly ranked commanding general's in the army, they could not ignore the mood of this room, and how awkward the situation was - knowing your friend was marrying someone he didn't love, or even _like._ Yet he was a few feet away, flirting and chatting casually when the real object of his affection was standing a few feet away, awaiting his next order.

Seijūrō and Atsushi were at the opposite end, one drinking wine and the other fruit-flavored water. The two did their best to keep their opinions neutral, but even they had a slight bias. The Prince could see, although he tried his best to hide it, that Shintarō was very on the fence about this situation. The man looked hurt by his Master flinging around compliments left and right, as if flattery was as easy as breathing air. The redhead could see the butler's fingers twitch whenever Satsuki touched Kazunari, and took note of the dangerous glint in his eyes. He imagined that if he was pissed off enough, that the man would have no trouble beating someone up. Thinking back on the situation between the two, the Prince considered if Shintarō beefed up because he couldn't last on his own in the streets. But after a moment's thought, he shrugged and sipped at his wine.

A resounding clap caught everyone's attention, "Shintarō. Please bring out the first course."

Everyone took note of the way he stiffly bowed, and exited the room. The man was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but sadly had to stare his problem straight in the face for a few more hours - and, possibly, for the rest of his time here. Before they knew it, a few butlers and maids carried out the first course: miso soup with mussels. The dish was beautifully prepared and dished, bringing everyone's anxiety to a temporary pause. Everything from presentation to aroma to serving size had been taken into consideration, which was all Shintarō's doing, no doubt. Honestly, the man thought of everything.

Everyone ate their soup in relative peace, until…

"Mussels?!" A certain pinkhead cried, dropping her spoon with a clatter. A look of annoyance flashed across Kazunari's face for a second before he forced his features into a concerned expression.

"Oh? What's wrong, my Dear? Do you not like mussels?" His voice was dripping in concern, and one may have noticed the underlying tone that said 'I don't care what you want, stop whining'. Whether anyone actually noticed or not was a different story entirely.

"No! They're so gross!" She cried, her lips pressed in a pout. "How dare you feed me something so disgusting!"

 _"Oh, my word."_ everyone at the table simultaneously complained to themselves, continuing to eat as if a grown woman wasn't throwing a tantrum like a toddler.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Darling." The Lord sat up and clapped his hands. "Shintarō. Will you prepare a soup without mussels for my fiancée? She seems to not enjoy them." He gave his favorite butler his winning smile, acting like his normal self.

 _"The nerve."_

Shintarō walked up and bowed. "My apologies, my Lady."

"Whatever, just get. it. away from me!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over - more like under- her chest.

The butler hid his agitation, taking the bowl from her presence and disappearing through the double doors that led to the main kitchen. Kazunari did not miss the flash of agitation in his butler's eyes, which made his stomach heavy with guilt.

As the greenhead left, the atmosphere of the room went from somewhat peaceful to unbearably awkward. Daiki was about ready to smack her when Shintarō walked back in, with a bowl of simple miso soup in hand. The room was quiet as he set the bowl down, bowed, then backed up so he was out of the way.

Several maids came to switch courses a few minutes later, setting down the second course: tofu with crab sauce. Kazunari looked very pleased with the dish, which made the greenhead smile a bit. It was still his birthday, after all. No matter how confused he was about him and Satsuki, the feelings he had for his Master wouldn't change that easily.

"Is this dish to your liking, Lady Momoi?" One of the maids asked, a polite smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, thank you very much." Satsuki said, eating her tofu. There was an universal breath of relief when she accepted the dish.

The last two dishes consisted of chirashi sushi, and miso glazed black cod with sautéed broccoli. Each dish, as expected, was prepared magnificently and under Shintarō's guidance. Over the past two years, Kazunari had to admit the man could cook. Before him, his usual butlers and maids prepared the dish just as well, but there was always something extra when his favorite butler made it, and he could never figure out what it was.

While the Lord was eating, his mind traveled to the conversation he had with Satsuki earlier that day:

 _"I understand your reasons, Momoi. But I still cannot accept this proposal." Kazunari spoke, holding the letter in his hands._

 _"Takao, let me clear something up." She smiled, leaning forward. "I know you want your precious butler, and I also happen to know that he wants you too. It's pretty obvious by how you both look at each other."_

 _Kazunari swallowed, leaning back in his seat. "I don't need you pointing out something I already know. Yeah, I have a thing for my butler. And yeah, I know it's wrong to feel this way for another guy. But I can't help that he makes me feel something women never did." He looked down, huffing. "There's one thing I can't agree with, though."_

 _"And what would that be?" Satsuki asked._

 _"I can't agree with what you said…that he wants me too. I'm just a hero to him, someone who picked him up when he fell down one too many times. He could have died if I hadn't taken him in…how would he ever see me as an equal?"_

 _She frowned, muttering, "Isn't that a very self-righteous claim?"_

 _"Huh?" He looked up. "How so?"_

 _"Do you know that he feels that way?"_

 _He frowned as well, thinking. "Um…not really. But, I'm almost 90% positive it's how he feels."_

 _She groaned, face-palming. "Ugh, men. So simple yet so stupid."_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"So, let me make you an offer." Satsuki geared the conversation back on track, ignoring his question._

 _The young Lord wasn't sure whether or nor this offer would be pleasant, but after a moment's consideration, he decided:_ "Why the fuck not?" _"What's your offer?"_

 _A cunning smile slowly spread across Satsuki's face, and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Marry me, and help me dump my responsibilities into a joint company. In exchange, I wouldn't mind if you actually had a side relationship with that pretty-boy-butler of yours."_

 _He wasn't sure what to make of this offer. "I-I can't do that to you. Even if I don't like you that much, I can't make you a pawn."_

 _The pinkhead sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm the one proposing this deal. After we merge companies and I give you an heir, we can part ways. I won't bother you, and you can have your butler in your bed, right where you want him."_

 _Kazunari looked down, the idea tempting._ "But how would Shintarō react to this? He certainly wouldn't be pleased. I couldn't hide it from him…yet…"

 _"Not only would you get what you want, it would also get the suitors off your back, as well as solve the commitment problem a lot of your business partners are worried about." She added, noticing his uncertainty. "Killing a lot of birds with one stone."_

"And the last dish." Shintarō's voice broke him out of his reverie, and his eyes drifted towards him. He was bent forward, bowing towards the guests. The other butlers brought out the dessert, and some cold sake. "Yuzu crème brûlée." After his little trip down (recent) memory lane, Kazunari couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice.

 _"Oh boy, this is going to be tough."_

•

Somehow, Kazunari managed to make it through the rest of his birthday meal, and the downtime in the upper parlor he had with his company after. Fortunately, Satsuki had been summoned home by her father. All the men at the gathering felt they could take a breath of relief.

"You're really marrying her?" Daiki asked, drinking his sake. He didn't look as if he was upset, it was more like concern.

"Yes, I am." Kazunari smiled a tight smile, his leg crossed over his knee. He hadn't told his friends of the circumstances surrounding the marriage, but he planned on telling Shintarō that night. Soon.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." Ryōta giggled, having had too much to drink already. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright, something Daiki had a hard time ignoring.

"Such a lightweight." The Lord thought he heard the dark-skinned male mutter under his breath, but couldn't be sure.

"Despite my fiancée's outbursts and our announcement, I hope you all had a wonderful time." The host said, a genuine smile on his lips. "You all are truly the best friends anyone could ask for." He raised his cup, "To us."

Everyone raised their cups as well, Ryōta a bit more sloppily, "To us!" they exclaimed, and downed their drinks.

 **Next chapter will be all about Takao and Midorima! Review if you wish :)**


End file.
